1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to non-planar Schottky diodes and the fabrication thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to non-planar Schottky diodes with a common contact for multiple raised structures and the fabrication thereof.
2. Background Information
Planar Schottky diodes have been used with radio frequency (RF) and analog applications, having a fast switching speed and low turn-on voltage compared to p-n junction diodes. However, non-planar Schottky diodes have been challenging to cost-effectively fabricate. With device size continuing to shrink, the industry continues to move toward non-planar semiconductor devices.
Therefore, a need exists for a cost-effective way to fabricate non-planar Schottky diodes.